<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparrow by LostRedRobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441788">Sparrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRedRobin/pseuds/LostRedRobin'>LostRedRobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, F/M, Injury, Mild Gore, Mutilation, Protective Damian Wayne, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostRedRobin/pseuds/LostRedRobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have imported this originally from my Tumblr.</p><p>[Y/N] is captured by the Joker. Damian is desperate to find her.</p><p> </p><p>(Minor changes in grammar and sentence restructuring)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excuse any spelling mistakes</p><p>Note: The reader has wings like hawkgirl, but they are feathered not metal. Reader and Damian are 17.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian watched the surveillance video over and over. The images of Y/N getting caught off guard. Ropes tangling themselves around her wings, getting dragged right out of the sky. Beaten until she was black and blue then taken.</p><p>He hasn’t seen her in 24 hours.</p><p>He’s been searching for hours non stop. His brothers and father lecturing him over his communicator how he needs to rest. Tim is trying to activate Y/N’s tracker, as Jason is searching for Harley. Dick has been trying to keep up with Damian. Trying to calm him down from his emotional high on a random roof top.</p><p>“Baby bird, you need rest. You can’t defeat Joker in the state you’re in right now.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean kill Joker? If father had stopped with his ridiculous rule on no killing, none of this would of happened. He wouldn’t have had a chance to take Sparrow.”</p><p>“I know that, Robin. But that’s not the way we work. You know that.”</p><p>Before Damian could agree or in this case disagree, Tim’s voice rang in his ear.</p><p>“I found her tracker. Sending coordinates now.” Damian observed his bat watch as coordinates began calculating to his GPS. He didn’t wait for Dick as he swooped down from the building and into his parked bat cycle. His motorcycle roared as the engine awoke and sped off into the darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>Damian arrived at a typical abandoned building with Dick right behind him. The clowns face was spray painted near the entrance. Mocking him. Damian glared at it. He hated that face.</p><p>“Robin, backup is arriving soon. We should wait.”</p><p>“Like hell, Sparrow is in there waiting for me.” Damian rushed off; with a running start he began scaling the building. Dick could only sigh and follow right behind him.</p><p>Being on top of the building gave the boys more leverage to sneak up on their enemies. Sneaking inside the building and watching for any traps, but surprisingly there wasn’t any guards or henchmen running around. This gave Robin and Nightwing a bad feeling. Maybe Sparrow was moved and left her tracker behind.</p><p>Nevertheless, they still searched. There was a large room, which what seemed like a ball room in the middle of the building. There was one light that reflected towards the middle of it. When Damian got closer he realized [Y/N] was at the center of it.</p><p>She laid there with ropes tided across her body. A pool of blood enveloped her. Her wings torn completely off her body.</p><p>Her skin on her back was torn open revealing where her wings connected to her. Her eyes were slightly open, her face completely defeated. Damian couldn’t move his eyes off her. His beloved was completely broken.</p><p>Before he can storm off towards her, another light emitted and under it was Harley. A wicked smile was shown across her face as she somewhat ballet danced across the light, on her back was [Y/N]’s wings.</p><p>“What do you think boys? Don’t they look better on me?” Harley asked as her laugh echoed across the empty building.</p><p>Nightwing held Robin back from attacking Harley. She continued to dance as she grabbed onto [Y/N]’s wings and spread them open. The wings were stained with blood, making them lose their gold shine they originally had.</p><p>“I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!” Robin roared, as Red Hood and Batman entered from the opposite side of the building.</p><p>“Oh, really?” Harley smiled deviously.</p><p>“Gotta find me first, bird brain” The light hovering Harley turned off, leaving only darkness. This caused all the bat boys and Batman to be completely on guard. Batman triggered his night vision, as Nightwing pushed Robin in the direction of Sparrow.</p><p>“Protect her! Before her light turns off!” Robin sprung into action, running full speed to [Y/N] before finally reaching her side and bringing her to his chest. He swiftly made use of his batarang to cut the ropes tying her to the chair. He tried to pick her up as delicately as possible, clenching her to his body like his life depended on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The batfamily deal with the aftermath of [Y/N]'s capture.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapters. I originally didn't know if anyone wanted a series. </p><p>Again, excuse any spelling mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N’s body seemed like it was weightless, like the feeling when she would fly through the morning sky. It was peaceful.</p>
<hr/><p>“SHES GOING INTO SHOCK! ALFRED WHAT DO I DO?” Damian screamed as he tore off his gloves and exposed his shaking palms. He gripped onto Y/N’s face in pure desperation.<br/>
What do I do?</p><p>Tim intervened in what seemed like a half hug as he gripped onto Damian’s shoulders and began pulling him away.</p><p>“You cannot help in the state you’re in, Damian”</p><p>Damian roughly ripped off Tim’s hands from his body.</p><p>“Do not speak of my capabilities, Drake!”</p><p>“That’s enough! You both are of no use here. Leave” Alfred snapped. He wasn’t usually or really ever a shouter, especially to ‘adopted’ grandsons. However, they finally ticked his last nerve. He was currently trying to stabilize [Y/N] when Damian began to panic.</p><p>“Master Timothy, call Hawkgirl. She would like to know that her apprentice is in critical condition”</p><p>However, after many hours Damian still refused to leave, but he did agree to stand silently in the sidelines.</p><p>They were able to stop Y/N’s bleeding as her wings were connected directly to an artery, causing her to get an emergency blood transfusion. Skin was stitched together where her wings initially exited her body. [Y/N] looked like a normal person without her wings, but she was far from normal. She was a girl gifted the power of flight, but now it was ripped away from her, literally.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Hawkgirl showed up using the Justice League teleporter. Bruce had just arrived with Jason and Dick after a very long fight with Harley and Joker. They had to fight them alone, while Damian and Tim transported Y/N back to the batcave for medical attention.</p><p>Hawkgirl had anger written all over her face.</p><p>“Batman, I WILL SPEAK TO YOU PRIVATELY” She demanded, storming off to a secluded room not even waiting to see if he was even following, her mace gripped in her palm. Everyone could feel the tension in the cave as Batman followed Hawkgirl. This wasn't going to end well.</p><p>When Alfred finally left Y/N’s side to clean up the gruesome mess that was scattered all across the medical area, Damian sat by [Y/N]’s side. He slowly slipped his hand in hers, as gentle as possible before lowering his head in shame.</p><p>“I couldn’t protect you, beloved.” His shoulders trembled, holding back tears.<br/>
Damian lifted his head to rub his teary eyes on his shoulder when he scanned over her wounds. Gashes, bruises and blood was littered across her body. Her Valkyrie armor (A/N: bicep bracer, forehead strap thing, and thin leather gauntlets, is what I mean. like no heavy armor) was barely hanging onto her body as it was ripped in different places.</p><p>Damian released her hand as he began removing the pieces of ruined armor. He went slow, as if he was afraid to wake her from slumber. She was on heavy medication; Damian could shake her and she wouldn’t wake.<br/>
His palms continued to tremble as he slid his hands back into hers when he was finished.</p><p>“Hawkgirl is going to take you away from us…” he said almost in a whisper, “I-I can’t lose you, [Y/N].”</p><p>Tim had never seen Damian so vulnerable. He sat at the batcomputer watching what seemed like Damian’s world crumbling down. Jason and Dick joined Tim, noticing Damian’s sulking. Besides Damian and Alfred, Jason was the only other one that was covered in Y/N’s blood.</p><p>Though he’d never admit it openly, he thought Y/N was as a great addition to the batfamily. He tried taking back [Y/N]’s golden wings from Harley’s back, however every time he got that close he put himself more in danger. Eventually (like always), they escaped, taking Y/N’s wings with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Y/N] wakes up to the aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred deemed in unsafe to move [Y/N] to the watchtower’s medical bay. She was still in critical condition, moving her can jeopardize her health, much to Hawkgirls dismay. Hawkgirl was very displeased with the whole situation. After a very long talk, it was concluded that [Y/N] would be returning under the guardianship of Hawkgirl and retired from crime fighting until Hawkgirl deemed fit.</p>
<p>“But that isn’t fair. You’re not even considering [Y/N]’s feelings in any of this. How could you make that choice for her?” Damian shouted in pure disagreement.</p>
<p>“Robin” Bruce tried to shut him down, but Damian wasn’t having any of it.</p>
<p>“No! None of you know [Y/N] like I do. She wasn’t even Hawkgirl’s sidekick for 6-months before deciding to join us in Gotham.”</p>
<p>“Damian is right. We should wait until [Y/N] wakes up and let her decide.” Jason chimed in.</p>
<p>“Enough! I am [Y/N]s legal guardian. If she so wishes rejoin crime fighting then so be it, however she will not be remaining here any longer.” Hawkgirl stated.</p>
<p>And without another word Hawkgirl decided to teleport back to the watchtower.</p>
<p> Damian’s hands were tightly balled up into fists, his anger was evident.  </p>
<p>“How could you stay silent, Father? How could you not defend [Y/N]?”</p>
<p>“Damian, we cannot speak on the behalf of [Y/N]. By law, we cannot keep her here.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you understand? None of this would have happened if Joker was rotting in the ground. You allow him to torment us, murder not only citizens, but our family. If you refuse to do what’s best, then I won’t hesitate to do it myself.”</p>
<p>“Do not threaten me, Damian.” Bruce barked. Damian and Bruce obviously ready to gripe at each other’s throats.</p>
<p>For only a 17-year-old, Damian’s stature rivaled that of Bruce’s. By an adult, Damian may even surpass Bruce in height and muscle mass.</p>
<p>As much as Jason would have loved to watch them ‘fight to the death,’ he had better things to do.</p>
<p>“I doubt all this ‘negative’ energy is going to help [Y/N] at all” he said, making sure to squint his fingers at the words ‘negative energy.’</p>
<p>“Jason’s right. Let’s all rest for the night and discuss everything in the morning” Dick commented while stretching out his arms over his head. His body ached and needed a nice hot shower to sooth his pain.</p>
<p>Without argument, the batfamily went upstairs. Damian was the only exception though. The idea of leaving [Y/N] at such a vulnerable time made his chest heavy. Alfred had moved her from the surgery table to a recovery bed. He had also changed out her destroyed superhero outfit to a loose white hospital gown. Bandages were wrapped completely around her back and chest. Her skin was sewn together where her wings had previously connected to her body. Her muscles had severe trauma and may never heal correctly. Her face was bruised, cheeks stained in purple as if Joker himself beat her with his own hands. Her skin on her wrists were torn in small straight lines.</p>
<p>This was a physical state that Damian could never imagine [Y/N] in. He failed to protect her and that angered him. He was careful to slip his hand in hers. Being alone with her was the only thing Damian could do.</p>
<p>“Beloved, they will pay for what they have done. I will make them suffer as you suffered. I promise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p> When [Y/N] finally did wake up, she found herself alone in a dimly lit room. Her body felt heavy and numb. She tried to move her head to have a more visual outlook of her situation, but that too felt heavy. She didn’t understand why her body was so exhausted or why she was in the batcaves recovery room.</p>
<p>“D-Damian?...” her voiced try to yell out, however it was hoarse and strained.</p>
<p>With all her will power she began sitting up. Her back roared in refusal. Even with heavy pain meds, her back still screamed in agony. She hesitated but continued to move her body over to the edge of the bed. As she tried to drape her legs over to the edge, she realized her legs were tangled in the thin hospital blanket. As she tried to kick it off, she lost her balance and fell over the edge to the hard floor. Her used her arms to shield her face upon impact. Her body ached and cried. When she lifted her head up from her arms, she noticed a small puddle of blood below her. The longer she stared at it, the more it grew.</p>
<p>“Blood? I don’t understand.” [Y/N] questioned outload. She tried to stand up, but her legs were still tangled within the blankets. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she began to contract her ‘wings,’ hopefully that would help lift her up. But she did not lift, nor did air circulate like it normally did when she flapped her wings. The only thing that happened was the puddle below her only increased.</p>
<p>And then she realized. She remembered everything. She stared at the blood pooling around her hands. The bruises across her arms and legs now clear. Joker and Harley tortured her. They beat her. They humiliated her. She had tried not to scream or yell. She tried to be strong.</p>
<p> They took a butcher knife and cut out her wings. They cut straight into her. Not caring if she lived or died in the process. Sick and twisted monsters.</p>
<p>[Y/N]’s hands began to tremble as she yelled in frustration and pure agony.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Damian was only gone for a few minutes. Alfred recommended for him to shower and change. The old man convinced him that [Y/N] would not like to see him covered in blood when she first woke up. He was walking down the bat cave stairs, when he heard her scream. He quickened his pace and ran full speed into the recovery room.</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment, the situation sinking into him.</p>
<p> “Beloved! What happened?” He gently scooped her up. One arm behind her lower back and one under her knees, lifting her back onto the bed. Blood dripped off his arm making Damian realize [Y/N] ripped open her stitches.</p>
<p>“Beloved, please calm down.” His voice was pleading, “ALFRED!!” he screamed out, as he tore the tangled sheets from [Y/N]’s legs and pressed them against her back.</p>
<p>“Dami, my wings..” Y/N leaned against Damian’s chest, exhaustion overwhelming her.</p>
<p>“Beloved, I know”</p>
<p>“They took them..”</p>
<p>“We will get them back” Damian slipped his hand into her hair, rubbing her temple as he did so.</p>
<p>“But they are soiled. She put them on” [Y/N] croaked out a sob, bringing her hand to cover her cry.</p>
<p> “Habibti, I promise you. We will get them back” He spoke slowly and softly. Sliding his hand down from her temple and cupping her face.</p>
<p>[Y/N] could only nod against Damian as Alfred arrived and instructed her to lay on her stomach.</p>
<p>She could no longer focus on Alfred and Damian’s words or their movements.  Damian caressed her hair while Alfred gave her a numbing shot so he can redo her stitches. Damian spoke to her, hardly caring that Alfred could see his vulnerability.</p>
<p>Damian’s voice sounded muffled, but that didn’t matter. His voice was comforting and warm. Her pain meds and exhaustion were kicking in again. Damian’s face was a blur as her eyes closed and body relaxed. Damian continued soothing her, as she slept.</p>
<p>After the re-stitching and new bandages were placed, Alfred cleaned any blood from the floor and [Y/N]’s body before changing her into a new gown. Damian retrieved a new blanket and sheets for her and made sure it draped her all the way to her shoulders. [Y/N] was naked under her hospital gown. He would skin his brothers alive if they ever saw [Y/N] exposed.</p>
<p>Damian refused to budge from [Y/N]’s side and decided to rest his head above [Y/N]’s with an arm securely around her form. He allowed her to cocoon herself around him. She fit perfectly against him. It was as if the gods made them perfectly for eachother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the morning, Dick walked to the recovery room to check up on [Y/N]. He wasn’t surprised to find Damian in there as well. He noticed Damian in a new set of clothes, but covered in blood. Dick could only imagine the scene that may have happened last night while he was asleep.</p>
<p>Dick could only sigh at this and grab a spare blanket from a nearby cabinet and drape it over Damian. His baby bird looked very uncomfortable with his body practically hanging off the bed, trying to give [Y/N] as much room as possible. Dick chuckled. Damian was such a gentlemen.</p>
<p>Tip toeing out of the room, Dick took a seat at the bat computer. He rubbed his tired face and began searching for Joker and Harley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ropes had appeared out of nowhere, snatching you from the sky and dragging you down into the dirt. The ropes had begun to tighten around your limbs. You kicked and shoved to try to get out of them, but numerous hands and arms came to hold you down. You tried flapping your wings, but they were awkward and bent at a weird angle from hitting the ground. Your head was pulled backwards as a cloth was pulled against your mouth and tied behind your head.</p><p><br/>Someone grabbed onto your jaw, making you focus on them. His hand and fingers was calloused as it wedged and gripped tightly onto the sides of your face. It was dark, with only the moons light reflecting, but you could still see his green colored eyes and his smile that stretched across his face. He was laughing at your struggle to rip away your face from his grasp and put distance between you too.</p><p><br/>“Hold still, Pretty bird, while we roughen you up a bit for the cameras” The man spoke, voice high pitched matching his deep smiled. It reminded you of a clown. He brought his other hand to rest at the top of your wings, gently caressing your feathers. Your eyes grew wide as you tried to inch away from his touch.</p><p><br/>“Don’t break the wings, boys. They are a gift for my Harley” He said seriously, his voice suddenly dropping from its high-pitched tune, but he never dropped his smile. Your eyes quickly scanned the faces of the henchmen surrounding you.The first hit was to your stomach, catching you completely off guard, before the onslaught of punches and kicks met your body.<br/>By the time they decided to stop your ears were ringing, and your throat was dry. Before you could try again to fight against the restraints, they picked you up and shoved you into a metal cage barely big enough to fit you and loading it inside a truck.You were trying to adjust your aching body into a more comfortable position as the green-eyed man walked up to you.</p><p><br/>“Do you like your new home, pretty bird? I got it especially made for you” The man with the green eyes said, chuckling, too giddy to hold in his excitement. He reached for your wings and splayed his hand into your feathers. You tried pulling away from his touch, but your back met with the bars of the cage. You were caged in place, literally.</p><p><br/>“So soft! How greedy of you to keep them to yourself.” The man’s hand continued to feel your feathers, until he picked his favorite of the bunch and ripped it out. It was only a small feather and not one of your base feathers for flight, but you couldn’t hold back the grunt of pain that escaped you. The stress of this experience was causing you to lose feathers left and right and bunch up on the floor, but the man clearly didn’t care about the discarded feathers. He wanted to watch you squirm.</p><p><br/>His green eyes reflected the moons light as he stepped away from you, his hair reaching the light as well. Green. His hair was green. Your eyes widen in realization and horror. His eyes watched yours, his smile deepening.</p><p><br/>His smile…</p><p>You woke abruptly. You stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and breathing heavily.<br/>The room was dark, other than the moons light seeping in through the curtains.<br/>A hand came to your cheek suddenly, a scream erupted from your mouth as you snapped your head to the side to look at your intruder. Your eyes locked onto theirs, fear storming into your chest.<br/>The eyes staring back at you were green.</p><p><br/>No.</p><p><br/>They are emerald.</p><p><br/>They are soft and gentle. Not rough and sinister.</p><p><br/>“Habibti.." His voice is like music. The sound made your features soften and fear subside.</p><p><br/>“Dami..” your voice was small and hesitant.</p><p><br/>You finally began registering your surroundings. You were in Damian’s room. The normal warm room filled with art was covered in darkness. Titus and Pennyworth usually laid by your side.<br/>Damian’s normally tall stature was crouched by the side of the bed. His eyes leveled with yours. His hand still rested on your cheek, swiping away tears you didn’t know you cried. Your eyes searched his as you tried to put the pieces together. He saw your distress and leaned over, placing a kiss on your forehead and lingering his lips there for a moment, before giving you space and flicking the lamp on the nightstand on.</p><p>The light captured his features. There were black circles underneath his eyes. You scooted back, pulling the covers away as you did so and patted the new spot beside you. He slipped in almost immediately, sliding one arm underneath your head while the other wrapped around your torso. He brought you flush against his body, entangling your legs together. Your body felt numb and slow, but the heat from Damian's body comforted you. You wrapped an arm around him, hugging him tightly. Damian often called you his angel, but he was your angel.</p><p>His brothers called him a demon with a soft squishy side.</p><hr/><p>After the falling off the bed incident, Alfred placed you on heavy medication to allow you to rest. Hawkgirl had visited everyday while you were asleep. Spending hours with you, holding your hand and caressing your hair out of your face. It pissed Damian off. He wanted to spend time with you and she was keeping you to herself. It had been 7 days since the incident and while you were healing, the bruises and lacerations were still very evident on your body. Damian was always gentle when he touched you, even if you couldn't feel it. He gave you light massages every now and then to help your muscles heal, but he never touched your back. It would be awhile before your back muscles repaired themselves completely and he didn't want to hinder anything.</p><p>Your healing process was taking place in the recovery room of the batcave, but after awhile the atmosphere was gloomy and full of sweaty testosterone filled men. Since Hawkgirl had to stop visiting due to a justice league mission off world and Batman joining her, Damian had you moved to his bedroom where he could speak, read (or sing) to you openly. As much as he wanted too, he never slept in the bed with you. He was afraid of hurting you or maybe even suffocating you while you slept. He also asked Alfred to change you into a more comfortable attire, since he refused to violate consent on seeing you exposed. The two of you had never seen eachother naked and had never gone past to point of intimate kissing, he wouldn't allow himself to dishonor you.</p><p>He painted and drew for you. Read your favorite poems, literature and stories. He even brushed your hair and cleaned your face. Seeing you awake had shocked him, he was laying on the small couch across the room. He had been staring at the stars, like the two of you most often did. The light from the night sky had beautifully taken the room. His eyes moved to admire his angel and there you were with your eyes open staring at the ceiling. Your chest rose and fell rapidly and your face contoured with fear. His angel was scared.</p><p>He rose from his seat and strode across the room to your side. He wanted nothing more then to speak sweet nothings to you and hold you close, but he didn't want to spook you further. He crouched by the bed and gently brought his hand to your face. He wanted to look deeply into your star lit eyes, but when you turned to him your fear only grew. He felt the roll of tears from your eyes. Speaking to you in arabic had always made your heart swell with love and adoration. In his new life, Damian had only spoke to you in arabic. Sometimes you called it the language of love, because of Damian's pet names towards you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time you awoke the light from the sun was shining brightly into the room, almost blinding you. Damian was still entangled with you, refusing to budge from the embrace. His usual stressed face was smooth and relaxed. He looked exhausted. You reached up, kissing between his brows softly. You loved him so much. You gently slid away from him and swung your legs off the bed. Slowly standing up you found yourself wobbly and trouble keeping balance. You clung onto the bed frame and walls for support as you made your way to the bathroom. You closed the door and turned the faucet on, splashing your face. You clung to the counter, out of breath. Looking up to your reflection, bruises and bandages were wrapped around your body. You wore one of Damians muscle shirts. It hung on your body loosely.  Where your bra was supposed to be, had a bandage that wrapped completely around your chest and back.</p>
<p>You looked down at the bandage, seeing the edge of it.  Looking back up, you stared. Something was missing? In your dazed confusion, you realized. Where were your wings? You clawed at the bandage, ripping off the edge of it and unwrapping it from your body. You turned around so your back was at the mirror and peered over your shoulder, lifting up your shirt as you did so. Your back was covered in fresh scars, wings completely gone. Your legs felt weak and you slid down to your knees, sitting on the floor. Your hands dropped to your sides, shirt sliding down to hang loose on your body once more. It wasn't a dream then..</p>
<p>He put you into a cage...(flash back)</p>
<p>They moved you into a warehouse. The henchmen would reach into the cage, toying with you. They would try to touch you. You had to break multiple hands until they eventually stopped trying. Harley would stand behind you knowing you couldn't turn your body in such a cramped space and caress your wings. The henchmen were ordered tear you down. They would grab spear like instruments to poke and prod at you, knowing full well they couldn't stick their hands in anymore. You blocked them from serious injury, allowing your arms and legs to take most of the damage. You snapped most of sprears, leaving the henchmen without ideas. Harley decided to help them. She came to your cage holding a knife in her hand. She fiddled with it as she spoke.</p>
<p>"You know those darn bats don't know their place." She pouted "They had hurt Mister J real bad. They almost broke his spirit!" She started laughing, "We'll just break theirs!"</p>
<p>Harley walked to an electrical switch across the room, eyes never leaving yours. Your body straightened in realization. Before you could beg for mercy, she slammed the switch down. You felt the electrical current immediately. You screamed as you felt the electricity travel from your feet and up your head. As fast as it came, it stopped. You didn't even have time to scream. You slumped against the back of the cage, breathing heavily. Laughter had erupted throughout the warehouse. You tried to get your bearings and talk your way out of this, but Harley had slammed the lever down once more. She did this again and again..and again, until all you can hear was your own ears ringing. You screamed until your throat was dry. You could feel your heart threatening to beat out of your chest. Each time you tried to catch your breath after a shocking, Harley would shock you again. It felt like you had water in your lungs. How long had it been? You blacked out repeatedly, each time unable to decipher how long it had been.</p>
<p>Hands were suddenly in your cage. They were dragging you out. Your body felt like jello. Your head dangled as two henchmen held you from either side of your body. Your feet and legs dragged behind you until you were lifted up and dropped onto a table. They had you laying on your stomach. Your arms and legs were pulled apart and strapped by leather restraints against the table. Your head was resting on its side leaving you with only one angle of view. You tried to fight against the restraints, but your body was exhausted and weak. You laid there until fingertips touched your leg.</p>
<p>You immediately stiffened as they glided up your leg and to your shoulder. You tried moving away from the touch, but it was no use. You could only see the stranger’s torso, until they bent down and revealed themselves to you. It was Joker. His signature smile on his face. Your eyes widened in horror. He didn't say anything. He just held eye contact with you, his smile never wavering. It was unsettling.</p>
<p>"Such a pretty bird. This is a shame, you know?" He withdrew a knife from his back pocket, the same one Harley had earlier. He rolled up his sleeves as he spoke, "This is going to get messy and I have to look my best for Batsy." If possible, his smile only grew deeper across his face and he chuckled lowly to himself. He stepped closer to your restraint figure and you pulled against the restraints as he touched your back. He pulled at the back of your costume and began slicing it open to expose your back and wings.</p>
<p>"Stop! Stop!" Your voice was hoarse as you pleaded repeatedly.</p>
<p>You paused your begging for a moment, because for some reason he did stop. His cold clammy hands were touching the bare skin on your back. Your custom bra was the only thing still in one piece on your back as he sliced everything else out of the way. With a swift motion, he sliced that as well. Your skin crawled and you began squirming. His hand gripped your waist, pushing you against the table to try to stop you from moving. You felt so exposed and dirty. Your face grew red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>At least, he didn't expose your chest, you thought quickly. Your body ached trying to loosen the restraints. Joker seemed to have lost his patience and slammed down your resisting body against the table. All the air from your lungs escaped you, and you wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball and hold yourself.</p>
<p>"Pretty bird, I am done playing nice with you." He gripped the back of your neck and lowered his face to meet yours. He took his other hand and slid it up your waist and into the confinements of your shirt. His hand slid onto your ribs, just under your breasts. Your body stiffened at the foreign contact. You knew Joker was sick, but this....this was something nobody told you. You felt his hot breath at your ear. His face was so close. You shut your eyes tightly, tears threatening to escape you. Why was he doing this?</p>
<p>"Its too bad that we don't have more time, Pretty Bird. Perhaps you could take Harleys spot one day." He lowly whispered in your ear, before pulling back and releasing his grip of you. You slacked against the table, pulse beating into your ears. In your moment of weakness, he attacked. He stabbed into your back, next to your wings. You screamed and squirmed, trying to get away from the offending knife. The two henchmen stepped in, gripping onto your shoulders and legs to keep you from moving. Joker continued, like some doctor performing a surgery. With every slice of the dagger, your screams seemed to lessen. The blood pooled around you eventually reaching your face. Your body was attempting to block out the pain. You stared at a brick on the wall. It had something written on it in chalk. You focused on that alone, even when your vision became spotty.</p>
<p>You were going to die here. Joker was going to kill you. He was taking your wings. Something wet and heavy landed on the floor. Your eyes searched for it and stared at the object. It was covered in blood and has tissue still attached to the end of it. Your mind refused to identify it. What would Damian think..if he found you like this..? Another wet object landed on the floor. You stared at them for what felt like eternity. Your arms and legs loosened against the restraints and you were tugged upwards. Your body was loose and didn't hold any resistance. You could hear Harley squealing, happily as henchmen plopped you down on a chair not far from the table. Your head hung to the side, eyes looking at the ground. You could see a door not far from the chair. It was open with blood trailing out of it. That was probably the room they dragged you from.</p>
<p>Your breathing felt shallow and your eyelids were heavy. You could hear voices, but they sounded like a bad radio cutting in and out. This room started to feel so cold...</p>
<p>Arms were suddenly enveloped around you. You didn't protest. Just kill me already, you thought.</p>
<p>
  <b>"[Y/N]"</b>
</p>
<p>You jumped and looked up. Damian was kneeling infront of you, his hands on your shoulders. His face revealed his concern. You looked around and remembered you were in the manor. His arms circled you, pulling you into his embrace as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You were safe. He had come for you.</p>
<p>"I feel so dirty" You sobbed against him, balling up his shirt in your hands. Damian embraced you tighter. It felt like he was trembling.</p>
<p>"Never, <span class="q-box">Habibti</span>." You shook your head against him, releasing his shirt and pulling back so you could see his face. He peered at you, immediately cradled your face into his hands. He wiped away any tears and peppered kisses across your face. "I will make him pay for what he’s done to you, Beloved." His grip tightened just a bit and pecked a kiss on your lips. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against yours.</p>
<p>"I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I would never see you alive again. I heard what Joker had done to Todd. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I'm sorry that I failed you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After that, Damian never left your side as you recovered. You found yourself not having much of an appetite and rarely left your room at all. Damian was always patient and understood that you needed time. When Hawk Girl returned, she saw the state of grief you were in and decided that pulling you away from the Waynes would probably cause more harm than good. She visited often. She talked for the both of you, as you usually stayed silent. You didn’t have much to say to her anyways. There were times that she would sit with you and just allow silence.</p>
<p>On a particular morning, Damian arrived to your room with breakfast like usual, however you were not curled up in the bed like you usually were. Damian set the food down on the nightstand and began looking around the room for you. Your private bathroom was empty, and the rest of the room had no trace of you. He felt a wave of panic for a moment, before calming himself down and venturing out the room to find you.</p>
<p>Damian had searched throughout the manor, none of his useless brothers had seen you. He found Alfred standing by a large, tall window in the upper wing. He joined Alfred’s side and peered out. You were lying outside in the sun, completely avoiding the shade of the nearby trees. Titus laid next to you, basking in the sun as well. His head lopsided towards your direction as he snuggled close. Damian broke out in a brisk run out to the nearest balcony and climbed down using many vines against the wall.</p>
<p>He plopped himself on the open space by your side and laid down his head near yours. Your eyes were closed, almost like you were sleeping, but Damian knew better. He looked up at the sky for a moment before closing his own eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you remember, Dami?” You spoke gently. Damian hummed.</p>
<p>“When I would take you flying, even though you hated it. We would feel the wind whipping through our hair and the sun on our face.”</p>
<p>Damian reminisced at the memory. You would always beg to take him for a flight. He always liked for his feet to be on the ground, but for you he would do anything. Your smile would always make him feel fuzzy inside. He missed your smile. He hadn’t seen it in so long.</p>
<p>Prior to the events of your kidnap, Damian and you had been in a really heated argument. The topic of the argument seemed so insignificant now. You weren’t speaking to him and he didn’t bother to engage in conversation with you. Then suddenly you were gone, and Damian was full of regret. He wasn’t sure if it was possible to get you back to the way you were before. Joker had traumatized you. Damian would bring you back, no matter the cost.</p>
<p>“You will fly again, Habibti.” You hummed to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. I had written this previously but then it suddenly disappeared. Sorry if this is short. I am finishing my last weeks of college and soon I will have more free time to indulge in my ships.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>